The Story of the Wandering man
by dannythefurry
Summary: I suck at these...   This story has it all! Romance,horror,adventure,angst,adventure,mysetry...it's got it! And it's the tale of 6 wonderful people trapped to the horror's of the wastes...and more? How will they survive? By teamwork...and shear willpowr


**It was a hot, sunny day in the wastes...a man in some space like armour walked along the desert like ruins of what was the state, D.C.**

**His buzzed hair slightly flowing in the air, a gun holstered on his back.**

**He had some earphones in, music blasting in his eardrums.**

**'All in all its just a...another brick in the wall...'**

**Sang a man that the wandering person listened too. As it was sung he mouthed out the words. He looked around him, a hardend face and sharp eyes. He looked at a device on his arm. He pushed a button on it. It started to bleep, a single yellow dot in the center of the screen. He saw several red dot's closing in...he smiled.**

**He took the rifle from his back, bobbing his head to the song, acting as if he never saw it. **

**A man with a red mohawk carrying a rifle silently climbed a large rock. **

**He chuckled to himself. He nodded to another man with dreadlocks. The man with dreadlocks smiled and laughed to himself. Smiling a wicked grin he pulled out a small handgun, a 357. to be percise. He pointed at the wandering man's head. Smirking a big grin he sang to himself silently, with a jamacan accent.**

_**"I shot teh sheriff...but i-"**_

**He was emidietly cut off as the wanderer twirled around, the buds and MP3 poppping out and gun forward at his head. The man had a shocked expression plastered on his face.**

**"But you never got close to the deputie..."**

**He fired a single bullet. It flew at the man's head, through his eyeball. He screamed in agony, grabbing his head and falling over. The wanderer smirked, turning around swiftly and running up to the man on the rock. **

**"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" He screamed. **

**The last thing that was heard was a cry out in pain.**

**The wanderer dropped the man to the ground, bloody gloves.**

**He twisted around, walking to the man on the ground. He held his head, crying.**

**"Y-you shot me eye! You FUCKER!"**

**He screamed. The wanderer grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up.**

**"The name's Kingo...fucker..." He said, throwing him up against a rock. **

**He walked over to his earbuds, picking them up and checking them.**

**"Broken...god damnit..." He said angrily.**

**"This was the only pair I could find and you assholes break it?**

**Shit I'm going to have to use speakers...thanks dumbass..."**

**He said, walking away.**

**"W-what about me!" **

**"I shot you in the eye...expect death to pay a visit..." He said.**

**"Ima get chu! You will regret dis!"**

**Kingo only chuckled, continuing on through the hot wastes.**

**"I...Jamalah, will cut your throat...expect it!"**

_**Hours later...**_

**"So...hot..."**

**Kingo panted. He looked onward. He had a shocked expression. "A...a dog? W...oh...damn mirage..."**

**"What! Did you call me a mirage! Asshole!" Kingo froze, his limbs stiff. He forced himself to look to the dog, looking at him with angry eye's.**

**"Damn...I need some aqua pura...now things are talking to me!" He kept trudging forward. "You know that sounds good right now!"**

**"Ignore it kingo..." He heard running behind him, stopping his pace.**

**The next thing that happend was only the sound of a loud chomp and a scream. "WHAT THE FU...AAAHG!" He screamed.**

**"Told you buttmunch." Growled the dog. It let go of him, blood trinkling off it's mouth. "Y-you punctered...the armour!"**

**"And dont forget it!" "Your talking!" "Yeah so?" "W-wha..." Kingo's eyes rolled up, falling over onto his back. "Shit..."**

**Black...pure black...then light.**

**"Ugh...where am I?" "Hold on son...slowly...cmon..." "W-who..."**

**He looked up, seeing the hovering robot of a mister gusty. "You took quite a hit there soldier!"**

**"I'm not even brotherhood..." "TERMINATE...ALERT! ALERT!"**

**"I'm kidding!" "Soldier...I'm not going to warn you again..." A few brotherhood member's and the strange dog came into the room.**

**"What's going on here?" "N-nothing...a minor malfuntion with this mister gusty that's all..." **

**"Oh...so ol' sawbones is getting old huh? If thats true time to power down soldier."**

**Sawbones and the soldiers walked out, the dog sitting there as it wagged it's tail. Kingo rubbed the back of his head. **

**"Damn what a weird day...were the hell am I?" "Your in the brotherhood's stronghold." Kingo looked at the dog, watching it talk to him.**

**"Ok just how the hell are you talking?"**

**"Well...it's a long story...got time for it?" Kingo got up, leaving the talking dog there. "Hey asshole!" It screamed. "WHAT!"**

**"The name's Linari, I'm...the ****ghost Louisiana Catahoula Leopard Dog..." "Okay...good for you." **

**"I'm coming with you wether you like it or not...remember the bite? Hehe..." **

**"Fine! Jesus christ!" "Yay! Trust me you'll need me...I can sniff out ammo...guns...stimpacks...you name it!"**

**"Just...dont talk please..." Linari yawned, grinding her teeth. "God your persistant!" "And angry...dont forget it!" **

**The two walked outside into the courtyard, seeing initiates practicing with lazer pistols and rifles. "Damn I cant wait to get out of here...get my gear back..." Kingo muttered. **

_**LATER...OUTSIDE OF THE STRONGHOLD.**_

**Kingo stretched his legs and arms. Linari sniffed the air, wagging her tail. Kingo looked down at his pipboy, setting a marker for a area.**

**Kingo walked forward, Linari trotting on with him. The doors behind them slammed shut, several palidans waving to them. "You now kingo...we really could use you...you can wear the armour and have great training with weopons...why not join us over at galaxy news radio?" Kingo looked at the palidin with an irritated face. "Every time I come here you ask the same damn question...and my awnser is always the same damn thing...NO!"**

**Kingo walked angrily forward. Linari trotted to Kingo's side, scoffing. "Man not even I'm that mean...and i'm pretty damn mean!" "Well then you don't know how many times I come here then d you? Atleast four times a week...and the same freaking question and same awnser...for six months now..." "Damn...that is aggrevating...why come back here? Why not go to somewhere else? Like megaton...or bigtown...it's pretty big now..." "Yeah but...I have a debt to settle here..." "Oh?" Linari asked. "What kinda debt?" "It's personal." Kingo muttered. "Cmon now...I'm a girl...and you say it's personal? Now spill the beans or I bite you again!" Kingo scoffed. "Fine...I...was saved by the brotherhood...by the Pride..." Linari was astonished. "Really? How did they?" Kingo looked forward into the sky, staring into the clouds. "Well...you up for story time? It IS getting late...how about we make camp and I'll tell you..." Linari bounded with joy.  
"I have a small question..." Kingo said, looking down at the female dog. "Yeah?" "Well...how the hell did you knock me out with one bite...and punture my armour?" Linari patted the ground with her paw. "Well...I wasn't always a dog...I was once human, but the damn vault people decided to...let's just say experiment...now let's leave it at that alright?" She asked, looking up at kingo. "Okay..." Kingo said, smiling and scratching behind her ears. Her back leg wagged, tail flying back and forth. He stopped, walking the brahmin over to some barley alive grass. It nibbled at it, the heads eating the grass in perfect harmony. Kingo took some aqua pura crates and set them down. He took some tent supplies and started to set up camp. He first made a small fire using some rocks and dead wood lying around. Placing a cloth matt down he let linari lay down beside the fire, napping. He set up the tent, taking a sleeping bag and laying it down. Seeing that linari was asleep he smiled, pressing a few buttons and turning some small nozzles on the armour. A hiss of steam was heard, and all the amour dropped off. He smiled and stretched, his nude body glistening off the nearby water. He shivered and walked into the tent, laying down. Linari opened her eye's to see kingo getting ready to lie down in the tent. "Cute butt..." She whispered to herself, giggiling and falling asleep.**

**(Authers Note: Well thar you have it kiddies! the first freaking chapter! Took me...oooh i dun no...2 days? It's actualy kinda short :/**

**Oh well...and also...to let you know, kingo got the brahmin after he left the citidal...'spelling?' ...sorry for not mentianing it...SOOOOO**

**yeah! hope you enjoy it more then i wrote it...cause it was so much fun! Trust me...it'll be waaay longer next chapter and much more action packed...this time...super mutants and centaurs, enclave...need i say more! :D Cya then! I'll be working on this tonight, also...i relize i made some spelling mistakes but im tooooo lazy to change it sooo...yeah :/ but whtevs :3 To the people who are coming into this storeh...this is much like a webcomic...introductions are semi slow and apperiances are...slow...but the next chapter will...well...you'll have to wait to see who's coming...or...dying! DUN DUN DUUUUUN)  
**


End file.
